Jara Goes to Hogwarts: A Thrilling Tale
by bwl555
Summary: Jara is half cat, half human and on her way to the adventure of her lifetime at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow her story as she makes friends, boyfriends and maybe an enemy or two.


**Cheptur 1**

Jara wuz prity much purrfict in evry way – she wuz haf cat haf humen. Wen she wuz ileven she got a invit 2 hogwarts n she wuz vry exited. _"Dis iz lyk mai dreme"_ she sed. _"I luv herry"_ she sed. _"He is lyk soooOooOooo hawt"_ she sed. Tim 2 go shoppin she sed n she went shopin 2 buy sum sluty rowbs. _"Omgz pink iz soooOoooO hawt rite nao"_ she said wen she seen a pink rowb. _"Kan dis kawldrin take kokayn? Cuz I em rly adickted"_ she sed. Den she seen da wond shop. _"Omg"_ she sed. _"I wantz me sum wond in ma hand… if u no wut I meen"_ she sed flirtily. _"Hew iz dis old gui wit da wonds?"_ she sed wen she seen Olivander. _"Wat ken kill biches bezt?"_ she sed. _"Bcuz wen a gurl steel mai men i nede to git evun"_ she sed. Den she went 2 da benk 2 git some bling. _"Hew r dese short guyz wid lang fingr nelz?"_ she sed. _"Omg. Ewwwwww"_ she sed_. "If u don gimme mi moneez in 1o secundz imma be reelz mad and u won lyk me wen immad"_ she sed. Den 1 uv da short guyz luk her and he wuz lyk _"Omg r u tockin 2 me u crzy bich?1!"_ den jara pull owt her nife n' stab him lyk a bOsS. _"Dats wut happenz wen u mezz wid Jara biches"_ she sed n walkid out uv da bank. U mite be tinkin' dat Jara dint get no moneey frum da bank but ackchewly wen she wuz stabbin' da gui she wuz lyk _"Accio moneyz biches"_ in her hed and cuz she so majikal it werked even do she dint even go 2 hogwarts yet. So den wit all her monee she walkid owt 2 dieagonal ally 2 get udder stuff.

**Cheptur 2**

Wid all her stuff bene bot, Jara wuz reddy 2 go 2 skewl. All she hed 2 do wuz bord da hogwarts ezpres. 2 maek da tym go bye fester she snort koke frum her kawldrin. _"Ohhhhhhhh yaaaaaaaaaaa"_ she sed den she pased owt. Win she waekd up der wuz sum hot guyz in her capartmint – herry and malphoy. _"OoooOoooOoooohhhhhh dammmMmmmMmm"_ she sed. _"Nao we wil dewl 2 c hew getz 2 maek owt wid u" _dey sed. _"K" _she sed. Den herry n malphoy pull owt der wondz n poynted dem at eechuther and den herry sed "_expleriamus bich_" but b4 dat malphoy sed _"evaduh kedavuh bich"_ and den herry wuz ded. _"kewl"_ she sed. _"Yes. Nao u mien"_ sed maplhoy. "k" den malphoy puled her close 2 him n putted his tung in2 her mouth. 1st jara wuz lyk, "_gross",_ but den she wuz lyk, "_kewl_". Jara wuz rely gud mekin owt. She hed praktized wid a potado. Dey r gud 4 prektizing. But da reel ting wuz beddur. Den da trayn stop n da gui who dryve it wuz lyk "_we iz hogwarts"._ Den jara wuz lyk _"k"_

**Cheptur 3**

Wen dey wur al da benkwit wetin 2 b sordid Jara wuz bord. So uder her breth she sed _"krewshyo"_ 2 a gingur in hur row. "_Mudblud scum"_ she sed. Den da gurl wuz screemin on da grownd n evybodee wuz goin crzy but Jara wuz jus laffin cuz she thot it wuz fun-e. den a ol gui wit a beerd n a hat wuz lyk, _"shut up biches and wellkum 2 hogwarts wer u lern 2 be majik lyk me. Dis da sortin hat. It putz u in ur howse wen u sit under it"_ _"u losd me shut up"_ she sed waekin up frum a shord nap. _"me ferst"_ she sed, even doe her lazt naem wuz Zzzqqquellaniquia. So she pushd sum biches 2 da sied n walked up 2 da hat. _"hay u cnat b up heer it not ur turn yet"_ sed da beerd gui. But jara wuz jus lyk _"evaduh kedavuh bich"_ n den he wuz ded. So den Jara taik da hat n putted it on her hed _"n e 1 elze want 2 mezz wid me?" _she sed wid a snap of her fingerz. No bodee ansur so she wuz lyk _"k"_ den da hat wuz lyk "omg" den jara wuz lyk "sort me bich" den da hat wuz lyk _"k. sylthrein"_ den jara wuz lyk _"kewl"_ n she wocked over 2 da sylthrein taybl n sitted neckst 2 a hot boi but not malphoy so she wuz little dizapoyntd cuz he wuz still bein sroted frum da hat but she hope so bad dat he be in sylthrin so dat she ken maek owt wit him sum mor but undil den she piked up a potado 2 prektiz 4 l8r. den fynalee efter lyk 6423787 hrs uv sortin malphoy wuz fynalee sorted by da sortin hat. Der lipps cud be 2gether aggen. "_hey"_ he sed flirtily wen he sitted down next 2 her. Den dey maek owt.


End file.
